


A Good Thing

by emaierose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But He's The Good Guy, Implied Stalking, M/M, Peter being an asshole, Unknown Enemy, creepy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: On his way to his apartment Stiles saw Peter smirking creepily at him.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	A Good Thing

Hands settled in the pockets of his hoodie, Stiles walked on the pavement, people passed by him without a glance to his face. His thoughts lingered to the case files he was working on yesterday, and he would check them again once he arrived to his apartment. He stopped right beside the post and waited for the stop light to turn green, his eyes roamed to the vibrating cars and the people walking at the other side of the street, and he saw Peter Hale across from him, the werewolf smirking creepily at Stiles as if the human was none the wiser of something.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed in suspicion. Peter was never his friend and the last time he saw him was years ago at Beacon Hills, they also didn’t part in good terms which would mean he didn’t have to say hi or talk to the asshole. The staring contest continued even when the stop light turned green, the smirk on Peter’s face never left as they began walking straight to each other. When they were a foot apart, Stiles rolled his eyes which made the other chuckle, the human frowned as curiosity surfaced in his chest but he squashed it down because he wasn’t going to take the bait.

The hair at the back his neck rose when he heard Peter’s expensive shoes behind him, his heart beat went fast and hands rolled to tight fists in annoyance, his shoulders tensed when the werewolf was still following him. Peter clearly needed something from him, and he was not going to say something because he’s a creepy asshole, he was and always would be it seemed. The annoyance grew with his curiosity, and Stiles stopped then turned to the smirking werewolf.

“Dude, what the hell do you want?”

He looked like a mafia with his colored black jacket and jeans, all that was missing was a scar or two on his face and no one would blame Stiles if he called the police on him. Peter stood a safe distance away from the human.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

If it was Peter’s duty to annoy Stiles whenever he saw him, then he could get burned again and this time Stiles would make sure he stayed dead. But there were people around and causing a scene would result of him sitting for hours in the police department again, he gave the werewolf the middle finger and walked off.

“Stiles.”

Stiles walked faster. “Go annoy Derek or some poor teenager.”

His heart leaped out of his chest when he was suddenly pulled to the side and into a dark alley, the brick wall hit his back and made him wince in slight pain.

“You—!” A hand covered Stiles’ mouth.

He tried pushing the werewolf off of him but it was futile. Stiles was going to bite his hand when Peter sent him a warning glare, his blue eyes glowing for more effect. The human wasn’t fazed and narrowed his eyes, but he had a feeling Peter would bite back if he’d do it so he didn’t and just struggled.

Stiles was getting tired when Peter still wouldn’t budge, he breathed heavily through his nose and gripped his black jacket tightly. After fifteen minutes the werewolf pulled away.

“You’re staying with me for the meantime.”

Stiles wished he brought his gun with him, or still had his aluminum baseball bat with him. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Derek’s psycho werewolf uncle. If you lay your hands on me again, I will shove wolfsbane up your ass and feed you with mountain ash.”

Peter rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with a child throwing a tantrum. “As much as I enjoy wasting my time with you,” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “there’s someone interested in turning you into one of them. In fact, he or she has been following you for a week. Scotty and his pack are busy trying to keep the humans out of harm in Beacon Hills, that leaves me, where my nephew won’t stop bugging me to warn you but it’s too late for that.”

Stiles may not be a werewolf or had no super sense of hearing, but he knew when Peter was lying, and he wasn’t.

“Since I like you, I’m offering you safety in my own apartment, or you can still be an idiot and end up dead.”

Even with mountain ash, once Stiles was out of the protected circle whoever was stalking him could easily pounce on the human who had no inhuman senses or strength to defend himself. Peter was right, no matter how much Stiles hated him.

“Alright, I’ll take your offer.”

Peter made a smile that didn’t reached his eyes. “Wise choice.” He turned and walked out of the alley. Stiles glared at him but followed behind the werewolf.

“Any news in Beacon Hills?”

“Nothing at the moment.”

Stiles felt relieved that no human got turned yet, he then remembered the case files he left in his bedroom that he really needed to check before tomorrow. He half expected Peter to say no to him, but he wouldn’t know until he asked.

“I left my bag at my apartment.”

“Then we’ll go get it.”

The human didn’t show it but was glad, and his eyes widened when he saw Peter’s car. The werewolf got in the driver’s seat, and Stiles didn’t wait for him to open the door. He did it himself and sat on the passenger seat.

Peter would drive and fetch Stiles to the police department just to be on the safe side, and it didn’t seem to bother him and Stiles wasn’t either. He loved Peter’s cars, plus he didn’t have to stand in a crowded transportation.

The older man smirked. “This isn’t permanent, after whoever is after you is captured, you’ll be back to riding in buses.”

Stiles unbuckled his seat belt then faced Peter. “This isn’t the first time I rode on a nice car and it won’t be the last.”

Peter hummed as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel, he then fully turned to him. “Hold still.”

His hand touched Stiles’ cheek, and the human realized he was scent marking him and wondered why he didn’t do it before. This way, there was a possible chance his stalker would give up because Stiles was in a werewolf’s pack. Before he expected Peter to ask Stiles his payment for letting him stay in his apartment, or the things he did for him in the past three days like driving and fetching him to work, but he never did and Peter was actually treating him like his pack.

“Thank you, you know, for keeping me safe.”

Peter caressed from his cheek to his neck then pulled away, a smile formed to his face. “You’re welcome.”

Stiles got the feeling they could actually be friends, he never saw this side of Peter, and the man may be a total asshole sometimes but he always enjoyed their little banters back at Derek’s loft. After his night shift he hopped in the passenger seat and looked at Peter.

“Let’s watch a movie.”

“Nice timing, because the latest Star Wars is finally on Netflix.”

They were sitting on the couch in Peter’s apartment, it was past nine by the time the credits rolled over the screen, a cooking series was automatically played after it. Stiles didn’t get up and left, he stayed and watched the chef cutting vegetables with inhuman speed, and Peter let him. The next thing he knew he was slowly opening his eyes, and the television was turned off, he tried to remember when he started falling asleep but he didn’t have a clue. His head was also resting on Peter’s shoulder, a blanket was placed over Stiles and a warm feeling settled in his chest, and this time he didn’t squash it down.

Peter was reading a book on his lap. “While you were using my shoulder as a pillow, Scott sent a text. They managed to capture the vampire at Beacon Hills, now she’s in Eichen house.”

Stiles’ groggy mind was slowly returning back to its alert state, he moved away to sit up and tried not to yawn. “Did you just say vampire?” He placed the blanket beside him then looked at the werewolf.

Peter turned a page. “Yes, red eyes and fangs with a cape and everything.”

It was a week later when the vampire showed himself, he stood in the living room and he was everything Peter said. His eyes glowed red even with the lights, his fangs were slowly peeking out from his mouth, and he had a freaking cape around his shoulders as if he was the real Dracula and Stiles would have rolled his eyes at how cliché it was but he wanted to get out alive.

The vampire tilted his head. “You don’t look like much, but they said you’ll be useful so I hope you’re worth it.”

Of course, this was also the time where Peter wasn’t with him.

The human slowly walked backwards to the kitchen, his eyes never left the vampire’s form. The blood sucking creature smirked and matched his steps, as if he was just humoring Stiles and had no idea what he was planning. He needed to stall for time until Peter returned.

“I won’t be useful to you.”

He shrugged. “I’m not the boss so I still need to take you with me.”

Before Stiles could blink, his back slammed against the wall, a pained gasp escaped his lips.

The dread grew inside him when the vampire opened his mouth widely, fangs shining with his saliva. He placed his hands to his shoulders and tried desperately to push the vampire away from him, but the creature only laughed as his mouth was getting closer and closer to Stiles’ neck. A wooden chair hit the side of the vampire’s head, and he fell to the floor a few feet away. Peter glanced at the guy before looking at Stiles, relief appeared on his face when he saw no bite marks or blood on him.

The human stepped away from the wall. “Thanks.”

The vampire groaned before slowly getting up, he threw a heated glare at the werewolf. Peter shifted his teeth into fangs and hands into sharp claws, and then he roared, the noise echoed around the walls. In a split second the creature rammed against him, and they tried to tear each other on the floor. Stiles ran to the kitchen and to the counters, he quickly opened the cupboards and pushed cans and boxes of food away. As more crashing noises were being made in the living room, he finally found the bottle of holy water and grabbed it.

When Stiles ran back into the room, the vampire was biting Peter’s shoulder, and there were claw marks all of the creature’s body. There was blood on the floor and walls, the bookshelf was knocked over and the novels were scattered around it. The human quickly went behind him and splashed the holy water all over the vampire’s back. He screamed as his black cape actually started to melt, face turning to Stiles and his red glowing eyes locked on him.

“You piece of sh—”

Peter kicked him in his stomach, the vampire was thrown away and crashed down to the bookshelf, the wooden furniture was torn in half.

The werewolf raised his claws to swipe it through the creature’s neck, but he was still faster and punched Peter’s face then kicked his chest. The vampire grabbed the coffee table and hit him in the head. Stiles wished he brought mountain ash with him then this would be over a lot sooner, but the holy water was the only thing that could help them right now. He grabbed one of the broken and sharp pieces of the bookshelf, he put holy water all over it and stabbed the vampire’s back.

He screamed again, and this time smoke was coming out from his wound and Stiles smelled burnt skin. The vampire threw the coffee table at the human, it knocked him over and he fell to the floor. He heard Peter roar and another crashing noise. Stiles pushed the wooden furniture off of him and saw Peter’s claws sunk inside the creature’s chest and possibly his heart, blood flowed out of his mouth and the glow in his red eyes faded out. A hand weakly grabbed the werewolf’s arm and tried pushing him away, but Peter only growled and cut his throat deeply with his other hand.

The vampire fell backwards to the floor, he stared in fear at the werewolf as blood started to pool around him, his eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he was no longer breathing. A minute later Stiles let out a sigh of relief, and Peter shifted back to his human form.

“He’s the last of them.” The older man said.

That meant no more vampires were after him. “Good.”

Stiles took out his phone from his pocket, he searched through his contacts until he found who he was looking for, and he called Rafael McCall.

With Rafael’s help, it was filed as an attempt of robbery and self defense meaning Peter wouldn’t end up in jail. After they gave their statements, they sat in Peter’s car and were on their way to Stiles’ apartment, because the werewolf’s place was a mess and it would be a while until it looked good again.

“He got bitten?” Stiles’ dad said on the phone.

“Well, it’s impossible for him to turn into a vampire unless he drinks their blood.” He knew that, and the only reason he could guess why the vampire attempted to bite Stiles was to pass him out.

“That’s convenient. I’m just glad you’re safe kiddo.”

They talked for fifteen minutes then hanged up.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked.

That was obvious because Stiles’ stomach had been growling ever since they gave their statements. Stiles was going to get take out but then the vampire showed up. “I’m thinking Misha’s?”

The second the name was out of his mouth, Peter’s car stopped at the said restaurant and the older man smirked at him.

“Good choice, my treat then.”

Halfway through their dinner Stiles asked Peter if he wanted to go to a concert with him, and the werewolf easily said yes.

After the concert Peter was the one to ask him this time. The werewolf always asked him out whenever their hang outs were over, he never actually run out of ideas besides Stiles always had fun, and sometimes they just chill in Peter’s or his apartment until the weekends eventually turned into a movie night. Stiles had total leverage over picking what to watch, Peter didn’t seem to mind because they had the same tastes, and they always watch in Peter’s apartment because his tv’s screen was bigger.

Peter grew bolder with the scent marking, Stiles didn’t mind and he would do the same thing to him anyway. Saturday came and Stiles and Peter were on the couch, they watched a tv series this time. The werewolf’s arms were around the human, and Stiles had his back against his chest. Five episodes later and it was almost midnight, he decided he should leave before Peter started thinking Stiles wanted to live in his apartment which would be too early for their relationship. However Peter didn’t let him go and told him to stay, with a please and puppy dog eyes that Stiles thought Scott was the only one who could pull it off on him, but there was no hatred left for Peter and only fondness so Stiles stayed.

The next morning Stiles woke up and smelled eggs and pancakes, his eyes drifted from the clock on the bedside table to the open doorway, where Peter was leaning his side against it with no shirt on and a cup of coffee in his hand. The older man smiled.

“Good morning sweetheart.”

While Stiles was eating his breakfast, Peter was staring at him. Before he would think of it as creepy but now Stiles could see that there was a burning question in his eyes.

“What?”

Peter put down his cup of coffee on the table. “So, you’ve been spending way more time here than your own apartment and I was thinking, why don’t you live in with me?” He smiled.

Stiles thought that wouldn’t be a bad thing because then Peter wouldn’t have to drive all the way to his apartment to fetch him and thus save time. The warmth settling in his chest was from eating a delicious breakfast and certainly not because of Peter asking him to move in his place.

He smiled. “Sure.”


End file.
